tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheBLUGentleman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wrench Spy page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Saris Khan (talk) 07:31, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re:Projektor's Power Hi, on the topic of Projektor's power, the main reason as to why I have worded his abilities in such a way is due to me taking a good deal of inspiration from both the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series and Jungian Psychology, both of these inspirations cite the existence of shadows, which are the negative side of your personality that are subconsciously hidden from society. The concept of the power is taken from the actual psychological findings of Carl Jung and the way it's portrayed is based upon the game Persona 4, and has no relation to the ability you linked to me. Because of this I feel reluctant to overtly change the wording in my power description (such as calling it Psychological Cloning) as it would draw away from my main inspirations. However, you do hold merit in your points, the wording of the power could be altered to make it a little less generic, and it will most likely be altered before/when it is put onto the wikia as an actual Freak, in order to not confuse it with the aforementioned ability you linked me. In any case, thanks for pointing this out to me. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 12:52, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Neverending story Whilst providing links to wiki articles of the cosmetic items that TF2 Freaks wear makes some sense, semi-random capitalisation of various names and the forcing of hyphens into a number of words is superfluous at best. Spamming the activity feed with countless minor edits is also something we frown upon. Speaking of which, remember how I told you that we don't want you to be a part of this community? Many times, at that? I'm almost speechless. I don't think something as stupid ever made me so furious. It's so trivial, yet your ''inhuman persistence and defiance are simply too much to handle for the likes of me. Literally the moment I see one of your many nicknames somewhere I start boiling inside. We don't want nor need your "help". We don't want you here at all. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:05, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Deleting messages from your (or any, in fact) talk page is forbidden. You think I wouldn't notice or something? 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:13, July 5, 2015 (UTC) It was enough long ago, little cunt. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:17, July 5, 2015 (UTC) The aforementioned persistence and defiance, as well as the tendency to arbitrarily assume a moral high ground, blame people for your own wrongdoings (wtf?), ignore what people tell you and violate rules won't get you anywhere here, in any internet community or in real life, for that matter. The worst that can happen to you in here is a perma-block, but in real life people won't respond nearly that mildly to your aggravating attitude. Good luck with that. By the way, provided you return ''once again despite all what has transpired so far (obviously you will, you're the tumour of this community and a malignant one at that), I will immediately block you and erase any and all of your edits. Too bad I don't have a way to permanently shut you up. The best I can do is to contain the damage and attempt to forget about your pathetic existence. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 19:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC)